musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Croft
'Early Life' When Lucia was growing up she always got in trouble for fighting alot. She often got suspended from school and even expelled by her junor year because she kept getting into fights. After being expelled she trained for MMA for a while until WWE Gave her a call 'Wrestling Career' Lucia began in FCW where she won her debut match against Krista Dumas afterwards she would go on to be the Queen of FCW for a year and a half before losing the crown to Taylor Rocco. Lucia made her Smackdown debut on August 20, 2010 as a babyface defeating LayCool (Michelle McCool and Layla) in a handicap match when she knocked out both of them with a knockout punch thus giving her her 'KO Queen' Nickname. She often fought in handicap matches (Mostly against Nexus 2.0) and won everytime. She got a shot at the WWE Divas Champion but fell up short to then Champion Haylie Trudel. After she lost she shook Haylie's hand and they hugged. Afterwards they helped each other in their feud against Nexus 2.0. After the 2011 draft Lucia turned heel and got into a feud with Sydney Copeland by telling her 'She doesn't desurve to be in the WWE' and that she was only there because of her brother Edge. The feud still goes on and it was announced on WWE.com on October 22nd that she would be the special guest referee for Sydney and Cody's match at Vegenance. '' At ''Vegenance ''after Sydney won the IC title match she slapped Lucia afterwards it was announced that the next night on Raw Lucia and Cora faced off one on one which Lucia won via the Monster Kick. After the match John Laurinaitis announced that it would be Sydney vs. Lucia for the IC title at ''Survivor Series. Lucia is set to go after the IC title once again at the TLC pay per view. At the TLC pay per view, Lucia had attacked Sydney backstage before it being broken up by officials. Before their IC title match, Lucia had attacked Sydney while she was doing her entrance. The match had been postponed till later in the evening. Despite her two attacks on Sydney, the match still goes on as plan and Lucia is unsuccessful in getting the IC Championship. On the April 2nd of Raw Lucia accompained Brock to the ring when he came out and confronted John Cena. 'Personal Life' In addition to her MMA training Lucia has a black belt in martial arts. Before she came to the WWE She met former WWE Superstar and Former UFC Champion Brock Lesnar and he was impressed by her that he trained her a bit and eventually they started going out. They've been going out since November 2008. She is also close friends with Bobby Lashley and Dave Batista who also trained her as well. As of December 27h Lucia and Brock are engaged. On December 30th Lucia appeared front row at UFC 141 ''to Support Brock. She was shocked that that was his last fight but happy at the same time because she hopes that he will appear in the WWE with her soon. 'Finisher(s) *Knockout Punch *Monster Kick (Superkick) *Lucia's Rage (Rear Naked Choke) '''Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s) *1 Time Queen Of FCW 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *The KO Queen (2010-Present) 'Entrance Music' *Sick by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 1) *Cage The Beast by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 2) *Monster by Skillet (Singles Theme 3) 'Twitter Account' Lucia's twitter account is @Lucybaby89 and she mostly uses it to post updates, Post pictures of her and Brock and post videos of her working out. Category:Wrestling OC's